Editing
Hello, everyone! Welcome to the PCO wiki once again. This page is meant for both novice and expert wiki editors. First off, I'm sure many of you know how to create a new page and edit existing pages. If you don't know, here's what you do! On the left-hand side of the wiki pages, there is a navigation bar. Within that navigation bar is a white box with links to "Create a new page" and "Upload a new photo". You're then presented with pop-up windows and options for both. One thing I ask of new contributors is that you follow the format we have in place for existing page types. Key pieces of information you'll need for creating and editing pages are below. General Editing / Pokemon Pages: To create a pokemon page, you can copy and paste the information found in the text document linked below. You'll first need to create a blank wiki page and then click the source button before pasting though. Then replace the information in the page with information relating to the pokemon and you're all set. Pokemon Template Txt Document Background Colors: (Remember, you need to put a # and use all lower-case letters for the color chosen on the wiki.) FFFFFF - Normal FF0000 - Fire 0000FF - Water FFFF00 - Electric 00FF00 - Grass 00FFFF - Ice FF5500 - Fighting C34DFF - Poison FFC44D - Ground B2CCFF - Flying FF00FF - Psychic BBFF33 - Bug C78500 - Rock 9060F0 - Ghost 6241A3 - Dragon 736A85 - Dark C7B8E5 - Steel 33FFFF - Caught by fishing. Encounter and Drop Templates: To add to the encounter/spawn chance/rate and the drop rates of items on the wiki pages, all you have to do is: First click the edit button on a page with the template and then click the little green icon in the table and click edit on the small window that opens up. Another larger window will open with the encounter/drop data. After that's done, you add in the number of times you've seen that particular pokemon in the first box and the total number of pokemon you've seen in the area to the second box. (For the drop rates, you add in the number of times you got the drop in the first box and the total number of times you've killed that pokemon in the second box.) Alternatively, you can also click the icon above the edit area that says "Source" to switch to the source page. There, you simply change the numbers next to either Encounter Chance or Drop Rate. For example: (You'll have 2 { on each end, btw.) {{Drop Rate |0 |0 } If the page has no data on the drop rate, it'll show 0|0 like above. If you fight 100 pidgey and get 90 potions, you'd edit it to look like this: {{Drop Rate |90 |100 } Also... The ONLY external links we'll have on this wiki will be to the PCO site/forum or to the PCO-Atlas/wiki site. We will NOT have any links to Bulbapedia or Serebii. This will be a stand-alone wiki with only PCO-relevant information. Example pages: Pokemon: Mew Item: Potion Area: (I'll add more info/tips/formatting to this later.)